Gyoju
by Kondoru
Summary: Lisas Meditationd dont work out quite as she planned.


GYOJA By Kondoru

Gyoja, one who practices Gyo (ascetic method of building sacred power.) The Catalpa Bow by Carmen Blacker.

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for betaing.

--

Lisa Pacifist was having a day off from her job as unwaged guardian of annoying children. The Twins were back in Comadeen town helping Cid on one of his endless projects. They were in safe hands and so the Kigenjutsu master felt justified in a day off.

In the woods surrounding Comadeen town Lisa had found a very pleasant spot. A tributary of the big river, lowing though a wooded gorge. The low cliffs festooned with ivy and creepers, birds singing in the trees, there was a pool, which so far the few fishermen of the Comadeen had not found.

No sense of danger here. Lisa decided to go for a swim. She put down her bag and took off her clothes. The water was cold but Lisa was not bothered by it, having bathed in lakes in midwinter in the mountains of Chinas Wild West.

Best not think too much of home. She was not sure if she could get back; planar travel had more risks than everyone had previously supposed.

⌠Hey!■

Her reverie broken; Lisa spun round as ably as possible in the water.

Behind her was Kaze, treading water, he had snuck up on her. Lisa didn't think that was deliberate in fun or malice; Kaze was not so well socialised as to give a polite warning of his presence.

Lisa was a bit surprised to see him...But then why not? Kaze was often absent from Comadeen Town; treating it as a base of operations rather than a habitation. She knew that sometimes the Demon Gunner was planes distant, seeing off a Chaotic incursion, other times she wasn't so sure. ⌠You gave me a shock.■

Kaze looked smug. His hair was unbound and he had removed his targeter for once. He looked so different without it, also his mouth and delicate pointed, almost feminine chin were revealed.

Unconcealed Kaze was almost friendly looking. But this did not mean he had any more to say.

What does he want? Thought Lisa.

--

Lisa had no idea why Kaze was in the water, he had not heard of exercise, spending his days in brooding idleness.

Washing was an extremely private affair, the times he did clean himself. Kaze normally looked as If he had spent the last six months down a Soil mine as Ai rather nastily put it. Kaze constantly had the characteristic smell of Soil, clay overlain with hot metal and a hint of sulphur, it was the stink of the Wyndarian city Lisa had visited, a grim industrial centre. But that couldn't be helped. Unless it got too much.

Lou also was careless about personal hygiene, but being younger she was easier to nag into the showers, that and she was eager to please Lisa and Nav. Kaze cared nothing for others opinions not even when the Varg girl wrinkled her nose and said something smells of Soil in here in a very loud voice for all to hear.

Kupo, who like all of this kind kept his white fur immaculate, replied. Hey, I can smell Soil too. With a sidelong glance at Kaze.

This got no result. Kaze took not the hint until Kupo kicked him out of the hovel they occupied .

He went sulkily to Nav who sternly ordered him to find out what was upsetting his beloved moogle brother so much.

Moogle in a mood, Kaze had explained, getting no sympathy from the Comadeen leader. Says I stink.

Really, Kaze, he's right you know. Nav chided.

Kaze used the bathhouse in the night and in the morning was looking a bit more civilised. He wore the clothing that Miles had thanklessly made him, jeans, T shirt and new cloak (his old was rather ragged.)

Kupo and Lou hugged him, something Kaze endured with only slightly injured pride, praising him for his sweet scent.

Lisa had smiled at this, then invited him to dinner. Of course that meant Lou and Kupo had to go too, so Lisa had to spend some of her hard earned gil on meat and nuts, for unlike Kaze, those two were fussy feeders.

Still, both her and the twins had enjoyed the company. They had a small house in one of the better districts of Comadeen town, but Kaze seldom visited; he wasn't the social type, in spite of those two extroverts hanging round.

This was it; Kaze was here to get some of his old loved privacy.

--

The Gunner seemingly wanted nothing as was his norm, nor did he seem willing to simply disappear as often happened in these chance encounters.

Kaze swam up and down with her, the Magun did not impede his agility in the water. Kaze swam pretty well, Lisa thought, something she knew few Wyndarians could do, but Kaze as a Warrior of the Wind had learnt many unconventional things.

Eventually Lisa tired of her exercise, and after a moments pause at her nakedness, made it to the bank, after all, what had she to hide?

Kaze following, stepped out, water streaming from his matted hair. It was Lisa▓s first look at Kaze's normally heavily cloaked body, and really she was seeing too much for comfort. If he starts making advances to me, I▓m in two minds of what to do about it she thought.

Her Wyndarian companion was not at all physically attractive. his body was horribly thin; collarbones and ribs prominent, his hipbones stuck out, and for a person who seemed to spend an awful lot of his time sat on his backside, Kaze lacked anything to sit upon.

He was not at all healthy looking, his skin a lifeless pale grey, Kaze had tattoos, at least they were coloured, Lisa knew they were more than simple and relatively painless markings. She had seen a Warrior of the Wind being initiated when on Wynderia; the initial marks were made with a hot iron, then a mixture of disinfecting dyes rubbed in. (Lisa knew the blue ink was woad, or possibly indigo, she wasn't sure of the red.) It was pretty unpleasant.

This method was very effective on moogles, whose furred faces precluded regular tattoos, but who needed to have the markings visible as both status and warning marks.

It was not just on his face either; Kaze had a few geometric bands on his left wrist, concealed by his glove, but also a more complex design in red on his chest just under the collarbone. Lisa did not know what these might signify, could be purely decorative as far as she knew, all Warriors of the Wind had tattoos upon the face, the ordinary Soil Adepts were unmarked, their badge of status was a seamless collar of stainless steel, this was to defy their Mysterian rivals,

Mysteria was metal starved, and the only way to separate a Soil Adept and their neck adornment involved a big axe. The sky dwellers seldom went to such lengths. they knew their earth grubbing rival world would retaliate.

The mirror worlds had been scrapping for as long as history went, but they had one rule; if I do it to them, they can do it to me.

His body had other marks too, there was some terrible scarring over his heart, also lesser scars on his right arm and belly. Lisa had read Kaze's medical report. Not only did he have an artificial heart; there were other unidentified components in his body. To fit a Soil engined device as the Magun to a human body was a ridiculous notion. She wondered if Kaze was a willing recipient of the infernal device. The Soil Adepts she had spoken to all seemed to regard Kaze with an air of he wanted that thing so badly, he's going to have to live with the consequences.

It wasn't good for him.

But if his body was abused, Kaze's spirit was strong. It had to be.

At the end of the pool was a waterfall. Lisa had chosen it, for this very reason, unlike her teachers, Lisa took her ascetics after the Japanese fashion. It was a bit more convenient than waiting for a pool to freeze, then the effort of chopping a hole in the ice. Her mother had preferred this Sino-Tibetan way of doing things; Lisa sought out a waterfall. It was one of her subtle ways of defying the powerful woman who in many ways still controlled her daughter.

Kaze followed her, not at all daunted by the water pouring from above. Most people would have shied away from the torrent, but Kaze adamantly took his place in the worst of the flood.

Lisa took her place next to him; As an Adept Kaze had spent all his life in such practices, so had his sister.

Not for the last time did Lisa wonder what Aurora was like. She had been shown a photograph of Kaze's little sister by the Grandmaster of Soil; it was of a tall girl, in build and face a smaller version of the demon gunner, with stern eyes. She was in her late teens.

Aurora had not lived longer.

Like Lisa's mother she had used her powers to fight to the death.

As had Kaze.

Lisa shook water out of her eyes, the Magun was an insatiable device, it even demanded Kaze to give up his life in order to work.

And who had the strength to fire it in his stead?

The Grandmaster of Soil hadn't known.(1)

Kaze was muttering some arcane prayer, his scarified face taking on a terrible demonic visage. If Lisa had come across him like this, she would have fled rather than confront an evil ascetic.

Was he evil? Lisa didn't think so, though at times Kaze had put everyone in danger with his thoughtless actions, that and his annoying vendetta, which after his rescue from Telos by Shiroi Kumo had come to an impasse, but was not yet over.

Idly she wondered where Kumo was, still fighting Chaos? She assumed so.

Lisa's attention was diverted from her thoughts by a flash of light; the setting sun glinting off the Magun which Kaze now held horizontally.

Once again she pondered what had he done in order to obtain such a powerful magical weapon?

Lisa wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Or was it something that had been forced on him against his will? Lisa didn't want to know that either...The only person who knew the truth of that was Kupo.

And he wasn't saying anything.

Kaze's prayer reached a violent climax, shouting into the uncaring water, gesturing with his hand and thrusting the Magun out.

The Magun...

⌠It has moved!■

Somehow Lisa knew the session would end with him activating the Magun.

⌠Soil is my power!■

Soil energy came to life, crackling with coloured light.

The waterfall blew every which way; neither air nor water stayed still during the immense energies of Magun activation. As did Kaze's unbound hair.

Lisa idly wondered what her mother would have though of this. The Kigenjutsu Master admired power, being powerful herself.

But would she want Kaze cutting loose in a meditation session?

The integration completed, but Kaze did not give the mental order that opened the breech, merely stood watching the soil turbine thrum, as the water fell upon it, the air was again still, but the Magun's barely suppressed power made Lisa's head ache.

Just what effect did the Magun have on Kaze Lisa had often worried, she had talked this over with Cid; never in Kaze▓s or Kupo▓s presence though. Cid had told her that Soil was in itself harmless.

(Lisa's initial worry was it was radioactive; she had never encountered a mineral with spiritual energy, though she had in her time handled gems that had accrued a certain amount of spiritual energy, but that was not innate. Her theory of Soil was more simple physical energy. Cid had explained otherwise, adding that he had little knowledge of the spiritual energy Lisa understood.)

He had added that accumulation of too much Soil in the bloodstream was damaging and potentially fatal. "I don't know how Kaze stays alive." Cid had told her.

Lisa had nodded, Kaze's mechaorganic body was a complete mystery.

"Mister gets rid of Soil when he pisses." Lou had told her a few days later.

"That's a great thing to hear at the table" chided Ai.

Lisa shook her head, ⌠I did ask...didn't I?■

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, Kaze changed the direction of his will. The Magun powered down, returning to its inert form, Kaze stretched his Magun arm out, then pulled it in, unconsciously using the gesture he used to tuck it under his cloak.

He shut his azure eyes.

Kaze meditated, and his whole demeanour changed, no longer a fearsome master of demons, Kaze's normally expressionless face became serene,

From a demon he had changed to an angel, a fallen angel to be sure, but still a being of Law.

It was then Lisa got her first certain look at Kaze's soul.

It was of great power, Lisa had always known that, but she was a little surprised at the colour.

All souls had a colour. Kaze could see auras(2) and Lisa had often wondered just what kind of a world he inhabited, normal vision in one eye and the Magun's view of things in the other, a many coloured hell of auras and energies. Kaze was not wearing his eyepiece, seemingly a standard Wyndarian technicians device which allowed him to detect soil and earth energies, and had a fine microscopic setting, as Cid's headset had. (The inventor had been given a Wyndarian eyepiece by his technical friends there, but said it was not as versatile as his was, nor did it make him look as geeky, Cid had laughed.) Kaze's left eye had undergone cybernetic alteration, to connect it to the Magun. He had now a whole computer display he could call up, giving the power and general health of his magical weapon...but very little normal vision left.

This split brained view of things must affect his whole outlook on life.

Lisa took another sidelong look at Kaze and his surprisingly hued soul.

She couldn't help smiling to herself at that.. So this was what her surly comrade was hiding? No wonder he was so antisocial.

The Gunner stepped out from under the waterfall human again.

Or maybe more than human.

Lisa followed him, it was getting late, and though she could spend the night under the waterfall, had lost interest in her meditation.

Kaze had topped the bank, shaking water out of his long red hair as he did so, he squatted down by his unneat pile of clothing, and stood up, holding his belt in his one hand.

Not his bullet belt, but the ordinary one he used to hitch up his jeans.

Lisa did not realise what her silent companion was doing until he swung it over his shoulder, the leather hitting his back with a smack.

⌠Kaze! No!■ Cried Lisa, stepping forwards and catching the belt upon the next swing. ⌠You mustn't.■

Kaze turned to her, his face showing an unusual expression for him, was he puzzled?

⌠You mustn't hurt yourself,■ Lisa explained. ⌠You've been though enough pain as it is.■

Kaze's expression changed, he looked troubled, frowning as if he couldn't find the words. he tugged half heartedly at his belt, but Lisa wasn't going to relinquish it. She could see by the marks upon his back that he had been indulging in flagellation for a long time.

Or was it not all self inflicted?

⌠Why do you have to hurt yourself? You suffer as it is, fighting constantly. I've seen you when you return from a battle, exhausted and covered in cuts and bruises!■

⌠Pain.■ Kaze shook his head in sadness, ⌠makes me feel...alive.■

Lisa forgot herself and made to grasp Kaze's arms above the Magun.

The Gunner stepped back, a look of terror upon his face. ⌠No!■

Lisa dropped her hand, ⌠I wont touch you then. But you were about to flagellate yourself...You can stand some pain.■

Kaze shook his head, water flying everywhere from his hair ⌠not that sort...⌠ He muttered, glad of the water on his face that prevented Lisa from seeing him crying.

⌠Somebody hurt you? You know I'm safe, Kaze. What happens?■

Kaze hung his head, ⌠no,■ he whimpered, ⌠when you touch me it reminds me of my sister,■ he paused, sniffing, ⌠loved her very much.■

Lisa sat down. ⌠So you do remember something of your life before.■

Kaze hunkered down by her. ⌠Not much,■ he admitted, ⌠I remember my world being destroyed...I don't want to recall too much.■

Lisa was silent, the good things evidently caused more distress to her companion than anything bad.

They both were silent for a long minute. ⌠I wanted to be on my own.■

⌠I'm sorry, Kaze,■ admitted Lisa, ⌠I didn't know you were here, I like this spot too.■

Kaze pulled a face, ⌠Moogle, Lou...busy busy busy.■

⌠Those two are rather boisterous, aren't they?■ Lisa gave a laugh.

Kaze rubbed his hand over the Magun, ⌠too much for me. I like it quiet.■ he shook his now drying hair, ⌠but I love them very much too.■

⌠I love the Twins but not all the time.■ Admitted Lisa, ⌠But they are not conductive to the contemplative life!■

Kaze smiled at that, his normally dour face brightening, He did not laugh; Kaze wasn't capable of laughter, but he did sometimes smile, showing a shy but friendly side to him seldom seen. Lisa wondered if the Magun had changed his personality so much, or perhaps he had been always the Silent Wind, as one of his fellow Adepts had called him.

It was getting dark they pulled on their clothes in thoughtful silence.

Lisa has set up a rough camp a little away from the pool, sheltered by an overhang of rock.  
she had already gathered firewood and kindling, and soon had a fire going.

Lisa looked up to see Kaze had followed her. ⌠Do you want some tea?■ she asked, slightly annoyed that he wanted to impose on her, secretly pleased he had decided to be sociable.

After his own fashion.

Kaze nodded thoughtfully. During their time on Wynderia they had drunk coffee, but given a choice Kaze seemed to prefer tea.

Lisa held out her comb. ⌠Do you want me to do your hair for you?■

Kaze shook his head then settled back against the overhang in his familiar position.

Lisa left him to it, she had not expected the gunner to comply; normally he let no one except Kupo or Lou touch him.

Kaze had wrung the worst of the water from his hair, and to Lisa's interest gave an unasked demonstration of how he tied it one handed. The gunner looped a slipknotted cord around his mane, and only after this was positioned just so, did he clip on his silver hairpiece. Maimed as he was, Kaze did most things himself, including tie his bootlaces. It took him a long time, but Kaze was almost never in a hurry.

⌠Teas ready.■ Lisa handed Kaze her tin mug, she herself would drink from the billy.

Kaze nodded by way of thanks. Lisa had noticed him open out since he had decided to come live with the Comadeen; the Kaze of old would have simply looked blank.

Kaze sipped his tea; eventually he finished, holding out the cup to Lisa. She noted he was smiling, Lisa gave one of her genuine smiles back.

⌠Do you want some more? ⌠

Kaze shook his head, Lisa put away her things and banked the fire.

Lisa had made a rough bed of pine branches and her blankets, she wriggled into them. Kaze remained curled up in his cloak. like his ablutions, Kaze demanded absolute privacy before he lay down to sleep deeply. Outside the safety of the Comadeen base, he seldom slept; catnapping instead.

Lisa had sensed no malign presences but felt all the more safer for him watching over her.

(1) We now know that it was Kumo, but I find that hard to credit; Soil and Mist being in opposition. But Shiroi Kumo is an Unlimited, perhaps it has no effect on him? (Mist has no effect on Kaze)

(2) I always wondered if Kaze's sisters name was Aura or Aurora (two similar but very different things) having seen the romanji I now am certain its Aurora.

A sky name perhaps but not unknown upon Wynderia...Auntie says aurora borealis common on long winter nights. 


End file.
